


Pirates

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad speaks of past troubles with pirates. Yuuri is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> for 30 kisses:  
> #21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
> 
> 
> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I got this idea while reading Robin Hobb’s _Liveship Traders_.

"But our waters are safe, aren’t they?" Yuuri asked, slightly worried. There had been reports that the infamous group of pirates in sailor girl’s uniforms had escaped from their jail in Shimaron, and now raids and attacks had started again.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Conrad reassured him. "A large part of the fleet is on patrol, and these buccaneers know it. Besides, all the onslaughts have occurred in Shimaron‘s waters."  
  
Yuuri let out a relieved sigh. Then his face lit with a new idea:  "Do you think we should send help?"  
  
Conrad smiled at his king’s compassionate heart. "No, Your Majesty." Yuuri’s face fell and he hurried to explain. "The peace we have is fragile, and we cannot risk them using the sending of our ships into their waters as a means to start a conflict again. Besides, the situation is not that bad…"  
  
Yuuri looked up again, surprised. "What do you mean. Conrad?"  
  
And the older half-demon started to explain how some fifty years ago, sea robbers had been much more active, terrorising ship’s crews and even landing to plunder human towns, even on Shinmakoku’s coast.  
  
Conrad’s story was sad and scary. Mostly because it had really happened, but Yuuri found his attention starting to wander. He listened to Conrad’s soft voice as strange thoughts came to his mind. When Conrad had started to talk about plundering, looting, pillages and rape… Yuuri had felt a cold shudder pass through his spine.  
  
But the image it had evocated had not been that of fleeing villagers or burning homes. Instead his eyes had wandered down from Conrad’s soft eyes to his speaking mouth. Then it was as if he had stopped registering was Conrad was saying. He was still paying attention all right; he could not detach his eyes from Conrad’s mouth, mesmerised by the movements it made in forming words.  
  
It must have been Shouri’s fault. He had opened one of his brother’s romance novels one day and stumbled on a scene which was the description of a kiss, and the word had been there: plunder.  
  
This must be the only reason why he was standing there, listening to Conrad speaking of plundering, taking and despoiling, and thinking about Conrad’s mouth. Worse, thinking about Conrad’s mouth exercising those actions on his.  
  
This was Shouri’s book’s fault, because there could be no other reason why he would want to kiss Conrad, right?  
  
Conrad must have noticed that Yuuri’s attention had wandered away, because suddenly he was silent and the mouth wasn‘t moving anymore… or maybe the story was just finished.  
  
"Yuuri?" he asked, slightly worried.  
  
And Yuuri snapped out of his trance and laughed nervously, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Yuuri flapped his arms around. "Yes, yes, I’m all right." He definitely did not want Conrad to know what he had been thinking. He almost did not even want himself to know what he had been thinking.  
  
Conrad must have noticed something was wrong, because he had put an eyes-closed smile on his face and changed the subject.  
  
"And do you know why this Blackbeard never played cards?"  
  
Yuuri thought about the question, grateful to have something else to occupy his mind.  
  
"No, why?" Did he not like to loose? Did he think it was not serious? Maybe he preferred dice?  
  
"Because he was always sitting on the deck." Conrad answered in a deadpan tone.  
  
And Yuuri’s face split in a giant smile and he started to laugh. Never mind that the joke was terrible; he had been so tense that he needed this outlet. He laughed and laughed away, grateful that Conrad knew him enough to know when he needed a break.  
  
When he looked up again, still helplessly sniggering, Conrad’s bright smile in return made everything all the more right.  



End file.
